Destination: Star Struck
by johntb5
Summary: Scott goes up to Thunderbird 5 to visit John


Disclaimer: I wrote this with my girl so we don't own the boys but we wish we did….if you are against incest please don't read this….reviews are welcome.

Destination: Star Struck

John sighed as he sat at the control centre in Thunderbird 5 waiting for the red shape of Thunderbird 3 to appear in his windows. He was so happy he was able to convince his father to send up one of his brothers to keep him company for a little bit because of his extended stay in his thunderbird.

The only problem was that even though he knew Scott was coming up but also Alan to make sure that nothing was to happen between John and Scott because the two were lovers and their father was not to thrilled when he found out by accident. John blushed remembering that day like it was just yesterday….

Every one was off scattered around the island doing various things and the two oldest were at the pool relaxing and they didn't really worry about any one spotting their loving gestures. John sat at the edge of the pool watching Scott do a few laps working out some sore muscles from the mornings workout and just showing off like he normally does when John comes home.

Swimming over to his side Scott put his hands on each side of John and pushed himself up far enough to give the blond a deep kiss.

"what the hell do you two think you are doing." Yelled their father walking down the steps from the silos.

Both had a look like deer caught in the headlights but John was the first to recover, "Dad we have been meaning to tell you."

"I don't care John I want you packed and ready to head off to Thunderbird 5 in 10 minutes."

" But dad.."

"No buts Scott. Now John get going and that's an order."

The two sat there shaking, watching their father storm off to his office. John turned to look at Scott with a nervous look but Scott comforted him by resting a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry baby things will work out. He just needs some time to understand the love we have for each other."

Nodding his acceptance John leaned down and gently kissed his brother. After pulling back he noticed both were crying softly but he reached out and wiped away both sets of tears before getting up and heading for his room with Scott right behind him.

After that day Jeff has been sending John up to Thunderbird 5 for two to three months at a time with a short break back home.

Groaning John stood up and stretched out his sore back from sitting in his chair for so long. A smile crossed his face as his communication system started beeping.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5. Request clearance to dock."

Grinning at hearing Scotts voice he opened up to the sister ship, "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3 message received and access granted. Welcome to my home."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 5 beginning docking procedures now."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 3"

Closing the link he looked out the window and saw the red rocket turning to her side next to the docking door and then connecting causing his craft to shake slightly.

Running to the hatch door he bounced on his feet anxious to see his brothers. Hearing the hiss of the door and the sight of it swinging open made him ecstatic. What made it better was the two figures walking towards him so he ran up to them and grabbed them both for a tight hug and they returned the gesture in kind. Letting go of Alan, John gave a more forceful hug to Scott and drawing back slightly he crushed their lips together savoring he taste of one another.

"um….. Excuse me guys but what's the deal."

Turning to their youngest John had the silliest grin on his face, "Sorry Alan but we haven't seen each other in person for seven months and I couldn't help myself."

Nodding his head Alan watched the two kiss again and hold onto one another, "Right so why is it that I came up here with Scott when this is only a re-supply run."

Scott groaned from his position behind John who he was holding. "Dad caught us one day and now its his mission to keep us apart as long as possible and if we have to be together someone else had to be there as well, hence you."

John leant his head back to Scott and whispered something in his ear that made both smile and stare at Alan.

"why are you guys looking at me like that"

Scott and John moved away from each other to surround Alan with John going behind him and Scott in front of their younger brother.

John wrapped and arm around Alan's waist and leaned into him , "We have a favor to ask you."

Gulping Alan nodded " Okay what is it."

John grinned at Scott from over Alan's shoulder , "We would like you to hold the fort down while Scott and I can be together for a little bit."

Alan looked at Scott who had that 'I'm going to get what I want' look on his face so he agreed, "Fine but what do I get for covering for you."

Scott moved closer to him and rested a hand on Alan's slowly hardening dick and whispered in his ear., "you get to find out why my mouth gets me in so much trouble all the time."

Groaning Alan fell into the controlling hands of his older brothers as they took most of his flight suit off and set him in the chair that John normally sits in. John grabbed his shoulders from behind

"Thank you Alan. You don't know much this means to us."

* * *

Scott looked up at his two brothers and watched John leaned over their little brother and whisper to him.

"Now Sprout... don't get too attached to this... I don't normally share. And you can scream as much as you want... no one will hear it up here." John said with his eyes locked with Scott's as the older boy lowered his head and took Alan's cock into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat.

Sucking down hard Scott pulled it back out painfully slow, keeping his eyes locked with John's.

The meaning very clear, Scott was going to do John hard and slow.

John watched on as Alan's erection would appear then disappear into Scott delicious, wet mouth. Moaning as he heard a purr come from his lover and seeing Alan squirm was causing John's own cock to rise to attention.

"God Dash, you're good at that bro!" Alan's voice was much higher then normal.

Scott let out a chuckle that vibrated up through the younger boy and into John's hands. John, recognizing the movements of Scott's mouth, moaned and tightened his grip on Alan's shoulders.

"I love it when he dose the lollypop thing" John groaned into Alan's ear.

Alan shivered at the felling of John's hot breath on his skin. His own breathing picking up speed as he neared his end. Bravely, Alan moved his hands down into Scott's soft brown locks. Scott looked up and shot a warning look in Alan's direction.

"Careful now Sprout, if you pull on his hair, he will bite... and it will hurt." John warned. Scott didn't like his hair used as handles.

Watching his lover perform this task was turning him on really fast. His own erection was becoming painful in his trouser. Scott's lips gliding up and back down the swollen, wet shaft was an extremely erotic sight. John could actually feel those lips on his own cock, locking eyes with the older Tracy, Scott smiled lazily at John, knowing full well how much his lover loved that look.

A familiar beeping sound made all three Trays stop and stare at each other. Then a voice that was not welcome at the moment filled the air.

"Base to Thunderbird 5, How's it going up there boys?" Jeff Tracy's commanding voice filled the room.

When no one answered, Jeff tried again and again till John gave Alan a little shove. Calming himself as much as he could seeing as though as Scott had gone back to work, not even fazed.

"T-t-thunderbird 5 here (swallows) W-what's up dad?" Alan said in the strongest and calmest voice he could.

"Are you ok son? You look a little flushed?"

"Oh he is fine dad... Little squirts just tired... Virg ratted him out and I know he got into my big boy magazines. Had to teach him a lesson!" John smiled at Jeff's confused look.

"Nothing a Charlie-horse wont fix pops, Isn't that right Al?" John questioned as he moved Alan's chair back and forth causing Scott to suck harder trying to keep the cock in his mouth.

All Alan could do was let out a high pitched squeak.

"Well be careful boys, don't wreck anything. I just wanted to know when you boys were going to head home." Jeff said still eyeing Alan's odd behavior.

"Oh don't worry about that dad. They were going to keep me company for a bit, maybe a game on the X-Box or something."

"Where's Scott? Jeff asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Said something about needing to piss like a pregnant women. I try not to comment to stuff like that. He would only get worse." John sighed. "Well dad, we'll let you get back to your afternoon scotch, and don't worry, they'll be 'done' soon!" John said seeing the way Alan tensed up beside him, and hanging up one Jeff just in time Alan let out a loud moan as he spent himself into the back of Scott's mouth.

"Lasted longer then I thought you would Sprout!" Scott chuckled out as he stood up and kissed his baby brother softly on the lips.

"So keep an eye on things like a good little boy." John said as he stood up and looking at Scott he could see in those cobalt blues, that he was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

Stumbling into the sleeping quarters Scott and John couldn't keep their hands off of each other trying to touch ever single part of the other. John gasped as his hard cock was grabbed roughly through his uniform.

"Dash I have missed you so much…please baby…fuck me good"

Scott groaned deep in himself grabbing John around the waist from behind and rub his crotch against Johns ass, "Don't worry my sweet Apollo it was my whole intention of coming up here."

Turning out of Scotts arms he grabbed his brothers zipper and pulled it all the way down and then shoved the top part of the uniform off of his shoulders to his waist before grabbing them hem of the turtleneck undershirt he yanked it over his brothers head with his help. With skin bared to him John ran his hands over the tight muscles rememorizing all the lines on Scott both natural and rescue made. Reaching the top of his hips he gave a small chuckle as his hands ran over the tiny tattoo of S&J.

He remembered that day so well….the two of them had been on a business run for their father and come night fall the two of them a little to much to drink and so they ended up in a tattoo parlor at eleven in night they were there for only a little bit but in the end both walked out sporting a bandage on their hips with identical marks.

Leaning forward John captured one of Scott's nipples between his teeth gently biting it causing his brother to moan and grasp the back of his blond head. Smiling around the piece of flesh John reached the waist on the suit of his brother and pushed it down along with his brothers sky blue boxers. kneeling down he took one Scott's feet in his hands and pulled off the boot and then repeated with the other. He then yanked off the whole suit and then he staying on his heels he looked up at Scotts face seeing the lust in them waiting to live out the thoughts running through his head.

Smiling John grabbed Scott's hips and slowly licked his hard cock from the base to tip of the head. As he heard a soft gasp from above him, John decided to give Scott something a little special. So he licks the cock in front of him again and then took it in his mouth and all the way back to is throat and start sucking hard causing the other boy to grab onto his shoulders for support so he wouldn't fall. Grinning around the cock John reached up and gently grabbed Scott's balls and squeezed them making his brother quiver and grip tighter on his shoulders.

"Oh god Apollo" Scott choked out groaning.

John knew his brother was close so he pulled back to the tip of the head and before he went back down he inserted a finger into Scott's entrance and then took the cock back into his throat and let it sit there while hot cum shot down it with Scott moaning his name and rested a hand on the back of his head to make sure he stayed in position while he slowly thrust in his mouth to make his experience better.

Once Scott pulled out he yanked John up and practically tore his uniform off and threw him on the big bed that John begged their father to have because of the needed comfort for being in space for so long.

Landing on his back John glanced at his brother through lust filled eyes as he flexed his muscles climbing onto the bed and over him gently giving John a kiss before turning it into a battle for dominance. Knowing from the start it was a lost battle but just liking to ring Scott out a little he finally surrendered to the sexy Tracy. Moaning for Scott to do something he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist bringing their erections together causing both to moan.

Leaning his head down to touch their foreheads together. "you ready for me Apollo."

Smiling up at him "Dash I have been ready ever since I stepped back into 3 to come up here."

John moaned as Scott started kissing down his body and licking his soft spots and occasionally nipping some areas causing him to gasp. He groaned in disappointment as Scott passed his cock to only grab his legs and lift them up to his shoulders. Watching his brother suck on his own fingers was very erotic and it made him harder. Suddenly he hissed feeling a finger enter him and then another stretching him and then a third making it almost painful but he knew this was just the beginning. As the fingers were pulled out Scott ran a hand over Johns tummy knowing that it calmed him before he entered.

John looked into Scott eyes seeing the love in them and threw his head back as he was entered gently. Groaning he grabbed at Scott's hips to push him further in but his hands were restrained to his side as Scott slid all the way resting in his brother. His hands being released then he pulled Scott close to him bringing their lips together in a soft kiss that had them both remembering their true love for one another.

" I love you John"

"I love you too Scott."

Smiling to each other they kept their eyes locked as Scott started a slow rhythm.

* * *

Scott looked back into the eyes of his lover. 'Oh god he's beautiful' Scott thought to himself. Lowering his head he softly kisses John's moist lips. Pulling away so he could position himself, Scott looked down to where their bodies were connected.

"Oh God Dash!" John moaned and he tossed his head back and forth. "Harder baby!"

Scott let out a growl and started thrusting into John's tight body. The command of harder and faster making Scott feel light headed. Looking up to meet John's eyes, he found that John was also watching his cock disappearing then reappearing. John's eyes lifted and he smiled at his love sliding his legs off Scott's shoulders and placing his hands in the center of the others chest. Giving Scott a push, the two started to roll, coming to a stop with John on top. Scott growled deep in his chest as John rocked his hips to the left and right. Then taking up a hard rhythm, John reached forward and rested his hands on Scott's chest. He always loved the feeling of Scott's strong muscles moving beneath his touch. Scott looked like a heavenly god all sweaty and flushed. God he loved this man. No one else could do it for him like his own big brother.

Scott moaned loudly as John changed tactics, watching as his love drew himself up till Scott was just barely still in him, then John let his weight pull him back down hard over the older boys' erection. Then moving to tilt his body back away from Scott, John, with the assistance of the hands on is hips, ground hard onto Scott.

"OH GOD APOLLO! GODYESGODYESGODYES!" Scott hissed

Smiling John continued to ride Scott till both their ends. Scott came hard as Johns muscles tightened around his cock. Then collapsing down onto Scott's chest, John felt the world... or should I say, TB5 was spinning. Scott chuckled as the two lay entwined.

"What's so funny huh Dash?" John asked

"We have an audience" Scott laughed and waved.

Looking towards the door John could see a pair of shocked blue eyes watching them.

"Christ!" Alan said poking his head farther around the door. "Is that how the old man found you two... if so, I know why he sent you to space... HA!"

"What's that suppose mean?" John questioned

"That was hot... and apparently you two have been doing it for awhile. Dad must have been pissed off" Alan laughed

"Oh shut up!" John said throwing a pillow at the door. Then turning back to snuggle in to Scott's arm, where he felt himself begin to drift off.

* * *

Waking up John had a great feeling running through his body. Opening his eyes slowly he first noticed that Scott was not beside him, looking down he smiled seeing the burnet head bobbing up and down on his cock giving him a nice wake up call. Moaning as Scott increased his pace knowing he was awake.

Meeting eyes they had no need for words with what was to come. Thrusting his hips up into Scott's mouth he cried out as he came hard into his brothers sweet mouth. As Scott pulled off of his cock he slid up his body and kissed him deeply sharing some of the release in his mouth.

Groaning at the taste and flavors in Scott's mouth John reached up and ran a hand in his brothers hair and pulled at the base of the head causing his brother to moan and fall ridged.

"I love that soft spot you have baby."

"Apollo I have a favor to ask you." Scott said shyly looking into John's eyes.

Reaching a hand to Scott's face John stroked it slightly, "What is it Dash? I will try to make it possible for you if I can." Leaning forward Scott kissed John's lips gently

"I want you in me John, please, I need you."

Gasping John looked deep into his lovers eyes and seeing the love in them along with sadness he did not understand he pulled Scott down for another kiss. "It will be an honor Scott. Just tell me how you want it."

Leaning up he pushed Scott down to lay in the center of the bed so he could have full access to his body. Looking into his brothers unsure eyes he kissed him gently on the forehead and started to kiss down his body and when he reached the nipples sitting on hard pecs he couldn't resist it so he licked at one while pinching the other causing Scott to arc his back slightly.

Grinning around the nub in his mouth he repeated the torture to the other receiving the same reaction as before. Continuing down the path of god like body he ran his tongue into Scott's bellybutton making him chuckle at the interesting feeling.

As he reached Scotts cock he ran his tongue from the tip to the base and then back up again causing Scott to groan his name and arch his hips up trying to get more contact. Giving his brother sympathy he opened his mouth and took the whole piece of meat in and down to the back of his throat. Smiling around the cock as he felt hands enter his hair he knew this is what made him happy.

Sucking slowly and rising up and down he basically toyed with his lover. He pulled up with the tip resting on his lips and he stuck out his tongue to run it over the slit causing Scott to yell out and try to thrust his hips up but were restrained as John held them down making sure he got his point across to his older brother that he was in charge this time. Enjoying the new sensation of being in control in this rare time John looked up Scott's body and into his eyes seeing the love radiating out of them.

"John please I cant wait much longer…hurry please." a desperate plea rose from above.

Giving one last hard suck to the cock in his mouth John sat up on his knees and moved Scott's legs around his waist settling them above his hips. Putting a finger in his mouth Scott reached out to him grabbing his hand.

"No John don't prepare me, just do it rough."

John stared at him wide eyed, "Scott it will be painful and I don't want to hurt you."

Giving a reassuring smile Scott squeezed John's hand, "I know it will hurt but I have done it to you a few times and never have known the pain you went through and now I want to know. This is probably the worst time to ask something like this from you but please John let me know how much pain you go through every time I get drunk and force you to this."

Seeing the tears in his eyes John couldn't help but have a few slide down his cheeks. Leaning forward he kissed his brother putting every bit of love into it making sure Scott knew his love.

"If this is what you want Scott then I will let you know my demons"

"Please John"

Pulling back he set his hard erection at Scott's entrance and slowly started to enter all the time keeping eye contact with his brother as pain started to shine through.

"Oh god John!"

Still keeping eye contact John pushed until he was fully seated in his lover and waited for him to relax.

"Just let me know Dash and I will move"

Opening pained eyes, " I never knew this is what you went through every time…I'm so sorry John. I'm fine now…please move."

Checking his eyes for the truth he started a easy thrusting rhythm that had Scott arching off the bed hissing in pain. John tried to comfort him by rubbing his body in different places that he knew Scott loved. On Scott's command to go faster he could resist it and so he started thrusting hard and fast trying to bring the two of them to completion. Grabbing the erection in front of him he started stroking it in time with his thrust. Moving at a blind pace Scott cried out and released into Johns hand who bent over his body groaning his name as the muscles tightened around his cock causing him to give one last powerful thrust he paused inside Scott and released in his body.

Pulling out of Scott, John, collapsed next to him out of breath and pulled Scott close to his chest.

"Now you know why I cry some nights."

"I'm sorry John I never knew and I promise it wont happen again. I love you to much to hurt you."

"I love you too Scott and I trust you on that word. Now lets get a little more sleep before you leave me." John snuggled close to Scott.

"I would never leave you John." giving John a small kiss on the lips he snuggled his head close to John's and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alan had let the two lovers sleep for about an hour before he quietly snuck into the room. Standing over the wide bed, Alan admired his sleeping brothers. 'My god' he thought 'their so gorgeous!' His thoughts running away with him as his eyes run along the naked bodies. John's soft and elegant hand resting on Scott's tan stomach, Scott's own hands resting on his little brothers hip and the other wrapped around the younger boys body, keeping him close. Their faces centimeters apart with their soft sleeping breaths escaping their open mouths. They looked so peaceful to Alan. Too bad he needed to wake them. Jeff had called back and said the boys had to come home.

Slowly and quietly Alan tip-toed over to Scott's side of the bed, and quietly whispered in his ear.

"Scott... hey buddy, you need to wake up bro."

Scott's eyes snapped open and he glared at his youngest brother.

"Why?" Scott asked

"Because dad called, he said he wanted us to head back now." Alan tried to be quite while a growing dread from the look on his big brothers face grew in his stomach.

"It's not my fault Dash, he just called and said now, and he didn't even give me a chance"

"Fine..." Scott sighed and slowly started to get up

Scott's movements ended up waking a sleepy John up. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking sad at the sight of Scott putting his flight suit back on.

"...and where do you think your going?" John questioned.

"Dad has ordered us home. Sorry love" Scott actually looked sorry to be going. His eyes flicking over Johns naked form.

"Oh come on Dash... We're not done yet!" John said as he stood up from the bed. Walking over to stand behind Alan.

"Sprout here... is still a virgin. He can't leave a virgin!"

Alan had stiffened at John's words hot on the side of his neck. Feeling arms sliding around his hips he began to blush. The look in Scott's eye was a bit unsettling. Then slowly a evil smile spread across the pilots face.

Scott stepped forward and putting his arms around both Alan and John. His hands grasping a hold of John's soft ass. Pulling both boys hard against him and grinding into the youngest. Causing Alan to have two rapidly swelling cocks rubbed against his body.

"Oh fuck..." Alan whispered as he turned his head to watch his older brothers kiss passionately over his shoulder.

Slowly Scott started pushing them both back towards the bed.

"Take your pick Al... John or me? Who's going fuck you?" Scott growled against his lips.

"O-o-oh... u-u-ummm, I-I do-on't know Dash..." Alan giggled.

"Alright then" John groaned to them "Let's get this show on the road!"

Grabbing Alan around the waist, John tossed him easily onto the bed. Walking over he roughly yanked down Alan's zipper and pulled off the flight suit and boxers in one go. Crawling onto the bed, John leaned over his baby brother and tugged off the tight turtle neck shirt. Looking back he smiles his sexy little grin then leaned down and started kissing Alan roughly.

Scott looked on in amusement as his lover prepped their baby brother for what was to come.

'He looks like a screamer!' Scott thought. 'Well he better adjust fast, Apollo wont wait to long!' His smile widening and Alan let out a scream of pleasure as John forced himself all the way in. Stepping forward, Scott ran his tongue up John back and grasped Alan thighs as he positioned himself behind John and being careful not to hurt either of the two he slowly slipped his fingers into John's tight body. Throwing Alan a quick smile over Johns shoulder he began working his lovers' body.

* * *

John didn't know why he wanted Alan but he sure as hell wasn't letting them leave without another round of sex. Shutting his eyes and moaning he held still as Scott entered from behind and pushing him further into Alan who was still accepting his cock into his tight entrance. As all three sat still John leaned his head down to whisper in Alan's ear. "Consider this extra payment Sprout and enjoy it while it last because this is a one time thing."

Feeling the nod against his head John pulled back and kissed his younger brother hard and was surprised when Alan started to become forceful and trying to take control. Giving a small growl to Alan the younger lightened to surrender and immerse himself in the feelings he was receiving from both of his older brothers. John smiled when Scott started to rock inside of him, forcing him to move in and out of his little brother making all of them groan as the pleasure started to rise.

John put his hands over Scott's as they still rested on Alan's thighs as the thrust started to get a little rougher and faster. Leaning down he kissed Alan gently looking into his eyes as Scott controlled the pace for them. Loving the way Alan gasped and thrashed his head John lowered his head to bite him hard on the shoulder drawing blood and causing the other to scream.

Meeting eyes John grinned, "I changed my mind Sprout, As long as you carry that mark you can come to us but only if we say so."

Alan smiled with deep love, "Thanks Apollo this means a lot to me."

Turning his head John could see the smile on Scott's face that soon turned into the grin he knew as to be trouble and a sore ass the next day.

"Hold on boys I'm taking you on a ride"

John groaned as Scott started the impossible pace making it hard for him to keep one of his own. Being thrown into Alan made him decide just to let Scott bring them all off. Setting his head down on Alan's uninjured shoulder screaming Scott's name he moved is hands to rest on Alan's chest who was also screaming from basically having two bodies thrusting violently into him but loving it at the same time.

Scott loved seeing his two lovers laying before him screaming out in pleasure and pain made his body even more responsive. Looking at John's ass as he rammed into it he took a hand a slapped it hard making John scream his name and rise up painfully from Alan's chest. Loving the reaction he got he did it once more making a hiss rise from John's lips.

John was in a little pain from the slapping but was enjoying it and as he looked down to Alan he saw love and admiration in his eyes. Kissing him once more John returned the feelings even though they were going to be short term he might as well live in the moment.

John and Alan both knew the end was getting close for them as Scott's thrust were starting to rock them both up the bed some. Reaching down John grabbed Alan's hard dick and started stroking it trying to match Scott's pace as best he could. As Alan's breathing increased drastically John braced himself for the chain that was about to happen and groaned as Alan exploded in his hand screaming both there names. As the muscles closed tightly around him John released in him moaning Scott's name and then gently kissing Alan and whispering in his ear " Alan you are very good. Love you"

John glanced back at Scott along with Alan and smiled sweetly at the look of concentration on his face trying not to cum yet but soon his head dropped to his chest and the two were rocked hard three more times and John screamed out Scott's name as his sweet spot was hit by Scott's release. Hearing the deep groan come from their oldest brother caused them to shudder with lust.

The three of them separated and finally collapsed all relaxed next to each other. All gasped hard trying to recover their normal breathing patterns. Scott looked to Alan's shoulder at the wound giving a small smile before he licked a little bit of blood that still dripped from it.

"Remember Alan only until its gone"

"Right Scott and once again thanks for this guys I never knew I could feel this way and I was hoping I would be able to do something with you guys or Gordon and Virgil."

"Gordon and Virgil?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Alan, spill what you know."

"Um well I don't know if they are official but I know both love each other but are to blind to see it. I know they will eventually but I'm not sure when"

Leaning back Scott gave a small laugh "I knew there was something going on between them."

Alan looked at his watch, " Um Scott we should have left about twenty minutes ago."

John looked at both of them "Thunderbird 3 had problems starting up."

All of them nodded and closed their eyes.

"BOYS!"

* * *

All three looked at each other with a look of horror...

"Shit!" Scott growled as all three Tracy's jumped up and tried to find their own clothing. As soon as Alan tried to support his weight he fell over a hand rubbing his backside.

"Fuck that hurts!" he mumbled

This caused both John and Scott to laugh right out at him.

"It will hurt for a few days... don't worry it gets better with use..." Scott laughed

"But you wont get used to it because no ones going to be doing you!" John said a bit threaten looking at Scott, who just smiled innocently at his lover.

"BOYS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! JOHN!" the now worried voice yelled.

John, getting his clothing on the fastest, ran out to the control center.

"Its ok dad, I'm right here. What's up?" John asked in a calming voice.

"Where are your brothers, they were supposed to leave over 20 minutes ago!" Jeff demanded.

"Sorry dad, I had just noticed that the temperature gage was all wonky. I needed Alan to go in and check it out, he's smaller, and fits. We got it all figured out now and they are going to clean up and head out!" John lied very well

"I told Alan to come strait home! Why didn't one of you call to say they weren't leaving?" Jeff demanded.

"It was just a fast job that took longer then expected, we thought that he would be in then out, but it didn't go that way. I apologize." John said as Scott walked up behind him and looked at their dad.

"We're just loading up, then we'll head home dad!"

"FAB and hurry up and get a move on, Grandma's expecting you for dinner." Jeff growled.

"FAB Thunderbird 5 out!" Scott said as he closed the link. Then wrapped his arms around John's waist.

Turning in his lovers arms, John came face to face with a flushed Scott.

"I wonder if dad noticed how flushed you are?" John questioned.

"Oh well..." Scott sighed as he kisses John softly on the lips, their tongues playing a sweet battle in their mouths. Pulling away, Scott whispered, "I have to go love. But I'll be seeing you soon!"

"I'll be home in two weeks Dash... That's not soon enough!" John whined

"Shhhh baby..." Scott broke off and kissed him again.

Alan cleared his throat from behind them and both turned to look at him.

"We really need to get going Dash... Sorry, but dad's choked... and he's going to take it out on me again." Alan sighed.

So after one more kiss and a soft 'I Love You', Thunderbird Three was making its way home with one sore and one sad Tracy.


End file.
